


Late Night at the Office

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LCorp, Late Nights, Living Together, SuperCorp, Supercorptober2019, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Supercorptober Prompt Day 7: CutePure fluff.





	Late Night at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, Day 6 and 7 posted today. As the summary says, this one is really just pure fluff, no two words about it. I hope you enjoy!

Kara flew in the window of her and Lena's apartment, cursing the alien she had to fight. "Lena?" Kara called. "Lena I'm so sorry I'm late, I know we had plans." She called as walked into their shared bedroom. "Lena?" Kara called again, growing confused when she didn't see her. 

Kara's brow crinkled, checking the clock in the kitchen. It was 8:30, they had plans for dinner at 7. And while it was just a dinner at home, Lena never missed things like this. 

Growing worried, Kara grabbed her phone and hit 1 on her speed dial. 

"Hi, you've reached Lena Luthor, sorry I can't come to the phone but leave your-"

Kara cut the message off, having heard it dozens of times in the past. Growing anxious, she ran back to the balcony and flew off it in a hurry, listening intently for Lena's heart beat. 

Following the steady thump brought her to LCorp. She touched down on the balcony of Lena's top floor office. She worried for a moment that perhaps something happened before she took in the site of Lena's head down on the desk, fast asleep. 

Kara let out a sigh of relief, making her way through the door to Lena's desk. She walked around the corner and noticed Lena fast asleep on the desk, her hair still in it's neat, professional bun. The ravenette’s computer screen was still open to what seemed like plans for some sort of microchip. 

"Lena?" Kara called gently, not wanting to startle her. The name was met with silence as she stepped closer to the sleeping woman. "Lena, babe it's me." Kara spoke bit louder this time, but not enough to wake her with a fright 

Lena stirred at the noise, rubbing her eyes as she was still slightly disoriented. "Kara?" She questioned, looking only at the concerned features of the blonde kneeling in front of her. "What are you doin-" Lena froze mid sentence. "Oh my god our date!" Lena exclaimed, sitting up so fast she gave herself a head rush. "Kara I am so sorry, I completely lost track of time. I had no idea-"

"Babe," Kara interrupted. "Calm down, the date isn't a big deal. I was just worried about you." She continued as she noticed Lena relax slightly. "Are you okay?"

Lena nodded, but it was not convincing. She didn't have the energy to talk about the week from hell she had. Board meetings with ignorant men who thought they could do the job better than her and people messing up simple tasks that she had to then correct. She was just tired. "I'm fine, just tired."

Kara narrowed her eyes but didn't press the issue. "Let's get you home." Kara suggested as she helped Lena's tired body into a standing position, lifting her bridal style into her strong arms. 

While she didn't normally like being carried, Lena was too tired to protest and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. "Thank you." Lena whispered. 

Kara smiled gently and walked back out the door, taking a step off the balcony as she flew them home. She landed softly back in her living room when they arrived. "I'm going to put you down for a second, okay?" 

Lena let out a slight whine at the idea of being away from her warmth, but nodded gently as Kara set her down on the couch. She changed quickly, returning to her place on the couch and pulling Lena's head into her lap. "Tell me what's bothering you." Kara said softly, her fingers running through Lena's raven hair. 

"People are idiots." Lena spoke simply. She was just overwhelmed by everything. 

"I know they are." Kara spoke apologetically. She leaned down to press a kiss to Lena's forehead. 

Minutes ticked by as they remained in silence, until Kara noticed Lena jolting slightly every few seconds. "Lena are you crying?" She whispered as she felt the wet heat of tears seep into her sweat pants. 

"I'm sorry." Lena hiccuped, not used to being this vulnerable in front of others. 

"You don't have to be sorry." Kara assured. She shifted their positions slightly so that Lena was against her chest, Kara's arms wrapped around her torso. 

"I'm just so tired." Lena started, tears still falling from her eyes, despite her best attempt to stop crying. 

"Maybe you should take some time off." 

"I'm the CEO, I can't just take time off." Lena explained, her voice cracking as she grew frustrated with herself. 

"Lena, because you're the CEO of course you can take some time. Everyone needs days off." Kara reminded her. "It's Friday, we'll take the weekend off together, no leaving the house." She offered. 

"While that sounds tempting, you can't not be Supergirl."

"They'll survive one weekend without me. I'll make sure J'onn is taking care of things." 

"Are you sure?" Lena asked worriedly. 

"A weekend alone with my girlfriend? Yeah I'm sure." She spoke, kissing her playfully and smiling when she felt Lena relax against her. 

They fell into silence again, Lena shutting her eyes and remaining against Kara. 

"Let's get you to bed." Kara spoke gently, shifting to once again lift Lena. This time she carried her into their shared bedroom. 

Lena let out a small noise of appreciation at not having to walk, leaning against Kara as she was carried. She wasn’t usually overly cuddly, but there were some days she didn’t mind Kara looking after her. This was one of those days. 

Kara sat her on the bed, going over to the drawer to get a t-shirt and a pair of Lena’s sleep shorts. She knelt in front of her girlfriend, lifting the bottom of the silk shirt and carefully slipping it over Lena’s head before replacing it with her sleep shirt.

She did the same with Lena’s pencil skirt next. Removing the restricting clothing from her waist, she tossed it into the laundry basket before gently taking hold of Lena’s ankle and slipping her left, then right, into the legs of the sleep shorts. She pulled them up Lena’s legs, pressing a kiss to her lips once Lena was dressed for bed. “I’m going to take your hair out, okay?” Kara asked, knowing Lena had removed her make up already. She often did when staying late at the office, but her hair was still up in a bun.

Lena nodded gently, leaning back into Kara as she knelt behind her and undid her hair. Once the tendrils were released from the updo, Kara placed the bobby pins and elastics on the side table, pulling the covers back and helping Lena crawl into bed. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay?” Kara said, kissing Lena again as she snuggled down into the sheets.

It didn’t take long for Kara to return from getting herself changed. She crawled into bed with Lena, smiling as her girlfriend snuggled into her. “Goodnight Lena.” Kara whispered, smiling when she realized the other woman had already drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
